


repayment

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, because we all need some more f/f in our life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Shay owes her so much — she doesn't think she can possibly repay the princess for everything she's done. —shayllura





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know I love shallura and all but I thought this while eating dinner and was like, why the fuck not, so here have some shayllura because god knows we all need some more f/f ships.

This quiet night, Shay lies within Allura’s arms — as she always does.

Together they watch the stars pass overhead. Every now and then the castle-ship steers course through a cloud of comet dust, and every now and then a passing meteor blocks their view of the heavenly sky, but regardless, there is always something to enjoy when the two of them are stargazing together, whether that’s the view above them or each other’s warmth around them.

And all Shay can think of how _lucky_ she is.

Because how lucky was she to have discovered a bunch of new alien friends different from anything that she has ever known? How lucky was she for these humans and Alteans to care and to come back and save them from the Galrans?

How lucky was she for them to accept her into their make-shift family — let her join them on their adventures all over space, let her fulfill her wish to see the stars and the sun and the moon and everything in the sky that she wasn’t able to see because she was hiding underground from the Galrans raiding her home?

And how could it be that she — a random no one in the middle of a random galaxy on a random planet — is now sitting so close to the princess — the amazing, strong, and beautiful heir of Voltron, the greatest weapon known to lifekind, and the planet Altea?

How is it that she is breathing the same air, sharing the same space, feeling the same fluttering in her heart as Allura? How is it that she was so fortunate that all the chaos and physics that governs the universe led the two of them down this path?

“I owe you so much,” Shay suddenly blurts.

Allura knows more than anything what she’s thinking, and she brings her in close.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Allura reminds her, softly into her ear. “Not a single thing.”

Shay shakes her head. “I do. I really do,” she says, pulling herself out of Allura’s embrace.

Allura is not keen on letting Shay go, wrapping her arms even tighter around her. “Shay —”

But she pulls free and stands before Allura.

After all that Allura has done for her land, for her people, for the Balmera — just remembering how tired Allura was for days after that, how much time Allura needed to recover after she healed _the entire planet_ , how weak Allura’s smile was while she was trying to cover up how much fatigue she was in afterwards — having nothing back for Allura feels empty, feels wrong, feels like she’s gotten so much more than she could ever deserve.

“You’ve done so much for me,” Shay says quietly. “I honestly don’t know if I can ever repay you.”

The princess shakes her head. “No, Shay,” she denies. “There is nothing to return.”

Shay is about to object, but Allura interrupts.

“Think of it this way,” Allura explains. “I would have done everything I did regardless of whether or not I knew it would lead me to you. You coming on board to join us, and then you and I…” and here she smiles gently, “…spending so much time together, telling each other stories, cracking up at each other’s lame jokes…falling in love — that’s something that I would have never expected.”

She reaches out for Shay’s hand, putting Shay’s hand between hers.

“ _This_ ,” Allura continues. “ _This_ is more than I could ever ask for.”

Shay can’t help the smile that stretches across her mouth. Allura has never failed to make her feel better — the two of them have had this conversation so many times before, and every single time Allura has always been right. Shay slowly bites down on her bottom lip, sucking it, still feeling little guilty nonetheless.

“There must be something,” Shay says, now taking Allura’s hands in both of hers. “There has to be.”

Allura ponders for a moment thoughtfully, before looking back up at Shay. “Well maybe there is something,” she says, her ocean blue eyes shining brightly and earnestly.

“Anything,” Shay replies, without a moment’s hesitation.“How about a kiss then?”

At first Shay is surprised at the request, having expected something a little more serious, but then she laughs.

“Of course,” she says, leaning in close.


End file.
